Just Medical
by C-artist
Summary: Julian finds Yozak, his half-brother, to have appeared in the pond in Julian's backyard, suffering from Hypothermia. Can he save the poor soul? And what if deep emotions show and both need a little comfort? Slash, Yozak/OC, incest-ish.


**A/N: okay, this story may be confusing and plain weird, but it was written for my own entertainment, and I thought that maybe others could enjoy my wicked mind as well. So I warn you. This story is a near yaoi/boyxboy fiction, with the character in it being only half-.. [uhm, siblings is the best word here, since that won't ruin the surprise.]. **

"Yozak! What are you doing here?!" Julian exclaimed while his hand grabbed the fabric on Yozak's shirt. He dragged him out of the pond and Yozak smiled weakly before he collapsed on his knees dragging Julian with him.

"You're ice-cold! Yozak!" Julian shook him by the shoulders, knowing he was suffering from hypothermia and he had to act quickly.

He stood up and pulled the other up, surprised that he was so light for someone with such a body, he wrapped Yozak's arm around his shoulders. They walked over to the table, which stood a few meters away. Julian stood in front of his half-brother, and then stripped his clothes off except for his underwear. He grabbed the towel which lay on an other chair and dried him off, before he let Yozak sit on the chair. Placing his hand on Yozak's chest he gave him a shot of healing majutsu. Yozak shifted as he felt the majutsu streaming into his body and blinked his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep, I'll be back in a minute!" Julian called out and saw Yozak fight the sleep.

Julian stormed up the stairs and grabbed his father's jeans and a boxer, then got his own too big sweater and went back to Yozak. Throwing the stuff onto the table, he grabbed Yozak by his arm and dragged him up, leaning heavily on Julian's shoulders, Julian stripped his underwear and dried his butt with the towel and petted his genitals gently, then sat him down on the chair again giving another shot of healing majutsu. Julian grabbed the boxers and got them on Yozak, before pulling him up again, to place them on properly. Placing Yozak back again, he made sure the man leaned a bit forward so he could put the sweater on. Yozak felt the warmth of it and with tired eyes, sent a soft smile to Julian as a thank you.

Julian watched him for a few seconds before crawling on Yozak's lap slipping a hand under the sweater spreading healing majutsu.

A few minutes passed in which he sent the highest amount of majutsu he could handle into the other's body, starting to feel tired too. With his free hand he felt Yozak's legs, arms, face and last chest, realizing the heat was slowly returning. Julian stood up to get the jeans and placed them on Yozak's legs, Yozak lifted his hips and pulled them on the right place. Yozak smiled, feeling a lot better now he could finally move again, still cold but not as bad as when he was in the pond. He grabbed Julian's hand, when he saw Julian yawn knowing he was tired too, dragging him on his lap where Julian curled up against Yozak's chest and both drifted off to sleep.

"Suzanna Julia Von Alpen! What do you think you're doing!" Okumi yelled when she saw her sister curled up in a stranger's lap. Julian and Yozak woke up, not quite alarmed as Julian knew the outbursts of his sister. Julian blinked a few times, focusing on Okumi's shape and yawned, before answering.

"Don't worry about it, he is our brother." He looked at Yozak who grinned, still tired.

"Brother? We don't have a brother!"

"Well, he's our half-brother, dad knows about it." Julian explained.

"Fine, but that doesn't explain why you sleep on his lap, you're not a kid anymore!" Okumi was looking suspicious at Yozak, who only smiled softly, starting to doze off again, she had to admit he had some resemblance with her sister, but still couldn't believe it.

"It's not like this is the first time, we spent a lot of time together. He is the only family I got over there, you know?" His stomach grumbled and he realized he was hungry, so he got up and walked over to the kitchen to grab some food.

Coming back with a tray of ice-cream, he saw Okumi had settled down and was staring at Yozak, who was sleeping again. He placed the tray on the table and cast a glance over Yozak. The man looked okay, but his lips still were quite blue from the cold. He knew only one solution for it, but couldn't do it with his sister here.

"Want some?" He asked, pointing with his eyes to the ice-cream. Okumi nodded.

"Is he really our brother? Why didn't dad say anything?" She asked, disbelief heard in her voice.

"Yeah, we even had a DNA-test to be 100% sure. Dad told me that he once slept with a woman, she was human and he got caught. But somehow, before he was executed, he got to earth and stayed here, unable to get back and afraid he would still be killed if he showed up there. He never knew that the woman with whom he'd slept got pregnant and had a child. Until now of course, although dad hasn't seen him for real." Julian explained.

Okumi was offended, that her father would do such a thing, she snatched the tray from the table and storming up to her room.

Julian smiled, finally he had the chance to help his brother again, not afraid because his sister's room was on the other side of the house, so he got up, and sat down on Yozak's lap again, legs spread at each side of Yozak's. Yozak blinked at the sudden weight, but relaxed again when he saw it was his brother. Julian leaned forward, pressing his lips on Yozak's. He knew a kiss would work, because he had done the same for Aaron when Aaron had suffered from hypothermia. Yozak's eyes shot open at the touch, but it felt good so he didn't mind. Besides since he found out that he had family, he was willing to do everything his little 'brother' wanted, whatever it was, he would do it.

Julian got hold of Yozak's lower lip and sucked on it lightly to get the blood flow back to normal. A few seconds later he moved to the upper lip and did the same. Meanwhile he had started to spread healing majutsu again at which Yozak relaxed completely. Another few seconds later he licked Yozak's lips to wet them a bit and ended the kiss.

"Aaron is so going to kill me if he finds out." He said softly, staring in Yozak's electric blue eyes.

"Yeah, so is Conrad, my life will be over…" Yozak replied, a silence fell, no moves were made.

"It was just medical…"

"…But it felt great." Yozak smiled and Julian nodded, naughty sparkles in his eyes.

Yozak sneaked his hand up the others back and pushed him forward so their lips met again. Both closed their eyes, working their regrets away, drifting away in the pleasure. Yozak opened his mouth a bit and slit his tongue again the other's lips, Julian let him enter, let him explore the new found area. Battling softly and when in need of air they broke apart. The naughty sparkles where still there, but Yozak could see sadness too. His hand rose to stroke Julian's blond hair.

"Are you alright, kiddo?" He asked.

"…Yeah…It's just…incest is wrong, THIS is wrong…" Julian looked away, tears welling up in his eyes.

"That's not what's bothering you, right?" He lifted the other's face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Julian smiled at the soft gesture and shook his head.

"I just miss Aaron so badly, their away for more than a month already…"

"I know, I miss the captain too," He said, while kissing the last tears away. "But I know something to forget them for a minute…"

"You're willing to do it with me?" He asked after a few seconds, "you know I'm not…" Yozak laid his finger against Julian's lips, helping him standing up.

"Ssh, I don't care…" Yozak kissed the soft lips and pulled Julian into the house, then letting the other lead him to Julian's room.

They closed the door behind them and locked it. Yozak lead the other to the middle of the room, hugging him. Julian's hands slid to the end of Yozak's sweater and pulled it up and out, exposing a muscular, gorgeous and slightly tanned chest. He trailed kisses on it moving upwards till their mouths met again in a passionate kiss. Yozak pulled him towards the bed, turning their positions and pushing him on the bed. Julian shifted so he lay in a normal position and Yozak climbed up and over him. Placing his hand on both sides of the body beneath him he leaned down and they kissed again. Julian trailed tracks on his chest, moving them down and unbuttoned Yozak's jeans. Before he could remove them, Yozak's hands gripped Julian's hands and pinned them to the bed. Letting go of the hands he started unbuttoning the shirt Julian was wearing. He pulled him up and removed it completely, before stroking the soft skin heading towards the pants. He undid the zipper and pulled them down, together with the boxer underneath it. Julian kicked them off and his hands pulled down Yozak's. Yozak lay down on top of him and smiled.

"Never thought I would ever do it with my brother." Julian whispered.

"Never thought I would ever do it with a woman." Yozak laughed, caressing the soft skin beneath him.

"I'm sorry…" Julian closed his eyes.

"Ssh, I would do anything for you, little bro." Yozak placed a kiss on the other's forehead and lifted himself up again. "So what do we need…Got any lubricant?"

"Isn't needed, just wait a second." Julian slipped a hand to his own abdomen and let a bright white light nearly light blue spread from it. A few seconds past and it stopped and he smiled.

"You can go, problem solved." He said as Yozak kissed him.

Yozak brought his hands down to Julian's crotch and entered him with a finger. Julian let out a moan and bucked his hips towards the other's hand. Another finger was added and another moan heard. A few easy trusts and a third finger slipped in. It was easy enough and Yozak removed them and wiped them off on the sheets. He positioned himself and… then he noticed Julian's tears. Something wasn't right, was what he was thinking and he rolled off the younger boy. He pulled him in a hug.

"What is it, little bro?" He asked, while Julian clung to his chest.

"I-I can't do this, I'm s-sorry." He cried and Yozak smiled.

"I know, it's wrong." Yozak felt the other nod and he stroked his hair. "You know, Aaron is lucky with such a faithful lover." And he felt Julian smile.

"…"

"It's gonna be okay, kiddo. Just cry and rest." He said soothingly.

Yozak grabbed the covers and laid them over their bodies, than both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: okay, so you are either disgusted and confused, or just plain confused. But remember, it's not any different as a twin being a little too intimate! And well, they didn't go **_**all**_** the way, so don't flame me about that!**

Now, to explain what made you confused. Julian (real name is stated in the story, it being: Suzanna Julia von Alpen) is a girl who got herself stuck in the world of Shin Makoku, where she is told to be the Legend. The Hero of the Humans. But because of the fact that the demon king is a guy and the little issues about not liking dresses and the saddle for females, she decides to pretend and be a guy. It helps that her chest is completely flat and she has a slightly boyish frame. And as long as she pretends to be a guy, I thought it easier to revere to her as a him, therefore Julian is a little brother all. 

**I hoped that made it easier to understand.**


End file.
